


Нарусувай ме  с думи

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбъл колекция с различни двойки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

生き甲斐  
Икигай

 

(...или причината да бъда.)

 

 

 

 

Отварям очи и първото, което вижда е лицето на Кибум толкова близо до моето, че усещам топлият му дъх върху лицето си. Усмихвам се и не се сдържам да проследя очертанията на изящните скули с показалец, внимавайки да не събудя спящата красавица.

Щастието издува гърдите ми като балон и не за първи път започвам да се чудя какво трябва да съм направил в миналия си живот, за да заслужа някой като Кибум до мен.

Слънцето вече е изгряло, но стаята ни е северна, което означава, че лъчите му тук могат да се усетят само през късния следобед. Но затова пък морето е толкова близо, че чувам ясно всяка разбиваща се вълна, която търси своя бряг. Плажа е само на няколко стъпки, когато излезиш от малкото бунгало, което бяхме наели.

Някакво странно птиче каца на рамката на прозореца и ме разсейва достатъчно, за да не забележа, че миглите на Кибум премигват веднъж, два пъти, разкривайки бавно кафявите ириси, опръскани със златни точици.

– Колко е часа? - пита Кибум и аз подскачам, дръпвайки пръста си от лицето му, сякаш съм опарен. Усещам как лицето ми пламва и въпреки срамът си, все още не мога да овладея тази си реакция. Чудя се, дали някога ще го направя. Кибум се разсмива и смехът му е мек, лишен от иронични нотки и сарказъм и прави нещо странно със стомахът ми. - Какво да правя с теб?

– Обичай ме? - предложих и Кибум извърта очите си, но само след миг се надигна, облягайки се на лакътя си. Надвисва над мен и очите ни се срещат, търсейки взаимно онова чувство, за което копнее всяко самотно, човешко сърце.

– Отдавна го правя. - прошепна Кибум и се навежда напред, устните му докосвайки съвсем леко моите в чиста, нежна целувка. Поставям ръце на кръста му и го притеглям върху себе си, ахвайки когато гола кожа среща гола кожа.

– Повече от ‘Ларф Лорън? - питам, когато Кибум се отдръпва пръв, дългите му пръсти галейки гърдите ми.

– Хмм… - промълвява замислено и поставя главата си точно под брадичката ми, така че няколко непокорни кичури коса гъделичкат носът ми. - Това е много труден въпрос, знаеш ли?

– Нима? - питам и въпреки че знам, че гаджето ми се шегува, вече съм нацупил устни, махайки ръцете си от кръста му,

Кибум издава звук, който може да означава всичко и нищо едновременно и хваща китките ми, връщайки ги отново върху себе си.

– Понякога си такова дете. - промърморва той и по гласът му усещам, че отново е на път да заспи.

– Кажи, че ме обичаш повече от ‘Ларф Лорън’. - настоявам инатливо, плъзгайки дланите си нагоре-надолу, изпитвайки леко чувство на задоволство, когато Кибум потръпва.

Не последва отговор.

Решавам,че е време за крайни действия.

Пръстите ми се свиват и аз започвам да го гъделичкам безмилостно, нарочно нападайки местата, за които знам, че са най-чувствителни. Кибум издава истеричен кикот и се хвърля настрани, опитвайки се да ми избяга, но аз не го оставям. Успявам да го заклещя между себе си и матрака, мой ред да бъда отгоре му.

– Е? - питам триумфално, повдигайки едната си вежда.

Кибум диша тежко и лицето му е зачервено, в очите му блестейки сълзи.

– Какво е? - пита той и о, значи така му се играе.

Подновявам атака си и Кибум започва да се мята наляво-надясно, ритайки крака ожесточено. Но нищо от това не може да ме спре.

– Добре! - извиква той, опитвайки се да спре пръстите ми, без особено успех.. – Ще го кажа! Само спри по-дяволите! Ще се напишкам!

Това ме заспира и аз се изправя аз сядам на корема му, внимавайки да не се отпускам напълно върху него, прехвърляйки по-голямата си тежест върху сгънатите си крака.

– Чакам. - почти изпях, усмихвайки се щастливо.

Кибум изсумтя, но и на неговите устни има усмивка.

– И Джинки. - започна тържествено той. - Обичам те повече от пролетната колекция на ‘Ларф Лорън’.

Сърцето ми сякаш пропуска един удар и аз преглъщам, протягайки ръката си, за да погаля бузата на Кибум.

– И аз те обичам. - казвам тихо и Кибум хваща ръката ми, потърквайки лицето си в нея. - Повече от всичко и всекиго на този свят.

Усмивката на Кибум ме заслепява и аз се навеждам надолу, жаден за вкуса на устните му.

За такива моменти живеех. Когато бяхме само той и аз и всичко останало изчезваше. Когато любовта побеждаваше всички съмнения и страхове и осъзнаваш, че вече можеш да свалиш маската си, защото те приемат такъв, какъвто си задно с всичко и положителни качества и недостатъци..

Когато знаеш, че обичаш и си обичан в замяна и нищо друго няма значение.


	2. Н Е Д О Р А З У М Е Н И Е

– Хьонг.

– К’во.

– …

– К’во си ме зяпнал бе?

– Ами… Добре ли си?

– Да не намекваш, че изглеждам зле?

Темин се въздържа от това да въздъхне тежко, вместо това, влагайки всичките си усилия в това да запази лицето си лишено и от най-малкия намек за ирония.

Боже, това беше толкова трудно.

– Стоиш в локвичка от собственото си повръщано и около теб се въргаля празна бутилка ‘Джак Даниалс.’

– Е и?

Темин се отказа. Беше твърде късно, за да се занимава с такива глупости и определено не му плащаха достатъчно, за да го прави.

– Добре, не ме оставяй да ти преча. Приятен разговор с тоалетната чиния или там каквото правеше.

– И ще ме оставаиш просто така? - нацупи се Кибум и надигна празната! бутилка към устните си. Последваха няколко дълги мига, в който единият явно очакваше да стане чудо и уискито отново да потече, а другият се чудеше каква грешка бе направил в миналия си живот, за да заслужи такива приятели в този.

Темин често си задаваше този въпрос, но досега не бе открил отговора.

– Хьонг.

– К’во?

– Бутилката е празна.

– Ти от къде знаеш?

Темин въздъхна уморено. Топло легло и тишина и определено не пиян Кибум, толкова много ли искаше?

– Защото я виждам.

– Това, че виждаш нещо не означава, че е така.

– Хьонг… - поколеба се Темин, чудейки се какъв е най-точния правилния подход в случая, игнорирайки онази тъмна половина от мозъка му, която му шептеше, че ако удави Кибум в тоалетната чиния проблема му ще е решен веднъж и завинаги. – Не искаш ли да си легнеш?

Кибум опита да си фокусира погледа върху Темин, но вместо него се втренчи във вратата.

– Искаш да се отървеш от мен, нали?

– Не, дори не ми е хрумвало. - излъга безсрамно Темин и за негов ужас, Кибум избухна в сълзи.

И сополи. Много, много сополи.

Май и Темин щеше да повърне.

– Не ти вярвам! -изхленчи Кибум, притискайки бутилката към гърдите си. - И ти не ме харесваш! Никой не ме харесва! Ще си умра сам и заобиколен от кучета и котки в едностаен апартамент и ще разберат, че съм умрял едва когато трупът ми започна да мирише!

– Погледни от добрата страна, поне ще имаш кучета и котки. - не се въздържа да коментира Темин, съжалявайки леко, когато Кибум започна да реве вече с пълно гърло, зарязвайки бутилката, за да може да прегърне тоалетната чиния.

Темин по принцип беше широко скроен човек, но тази неочаквано появила се любов към мястото, в което пикаеше, му дойде в повече.

– Това беше. Ще те сложа в леглото, дори ако трябва да те влача до там. - закани се Темин и с взел това смело решение, направите четирите стъпки до другото момче, навеждайки се надолу, за да може да го хване за лакътя.

Естествено, Кибум не се даде лесно.

– Не! - изкрещя той и гласът отекна между стените на банята, почти спуквайки тъпанчетата на Темин.- Няма да изоставя приятелката си!

– Това е тоалетна чиния!

– И тя има чувства!

– Единственото, което има е човешки екстременти,пиян идиот такъв!

– Няма да ти позволя да говориш така за нея! - кратка пауза. - И за мен!

– Добре! - възкликна Темин ядосано и пусна лакътя ми. - Прави каквото искаш. Оставям те!

– Знаех си, че не ме обичаш. - изплака Кибум и започна да хлипа, скрил лицето в седалката и яйкс, Темин бе на секунда от това да си изправи стомаха.

За негово огромно облекчение в този миг се чу отварянето на входната врата.

– Има ли някой?

– В банята сме!

– Викаш помощ, за да се отървеш от мен, нали? - продължи да хленчи Кибум, вдигайки яката на зелената си тениска, за да си издуха носа в нея.

Темин беше убеден, че тениската струва колкото една заплата на стредностатичен кореец.

– Какво става тук? - попита Джонгхюн, отваряйки вратата и правейки физиономия, когато миризмата на повръщано и алкохолни изпарения го удари в носа. - Добре, мисля, че ще се върна по-късно.

– Къде си мислиш, че отиваш. - изсъска Темин и го хвана за якето, издърпвайки го обрано вътре. – Това е твоето гадже. Ти се оправяй с него.

– Никой не ме обича! - ревеше Кибум, започвайки да блъска дъното на бутилка в плочките. – Никой!

– А на теб ти е хьонг!

– Никой не ме обича!

– Ти го чукаш!

– А на теб прави закуска!

– Някой може ли да ми каже, каква е тази шумотевица? - прозвуча сънен, гневен глас и двете изправени момчета се обърнаха към облечения в пижама лидер.

Кибум, от своя страна, бе твърде зает да се дава в самосъжаление - и някой други неща, като полусмлени остатъци от обяда му - за да забележи най-новото допълнение на веселата им компания.

– Кибум-хьонг е пиян и Джонгхюн-хьонг не иска да го гледа. - побърза да каже Темин, пристъпвайки към гаджето си.

– Малка порта такава! - кресна Джонгхюн и вика му явно разбуди нещо в Кибум, защото той най-накрая осъзна, че Темин вече не е сам.

И се опита да замери Джонгхюн с бутилката.

За негово щастие - а и за това на бутилката - тя се приземи точно в краката му, не успявайки да се счупи, но затова пък издавайки доста силен звук при приземяването си

– Какво по-дяволите си мислиш, че правиш?! - възкликна Джонгхюн невярващо, прекъсвайки настаналата тишина. - Да ме убиеш ли искаш?

– Прелюдеец! - изплю Кибум с глас пълен с отрова. Опита се да се изправи, но единственото, което постигна, бе да си удари челото лакътя в бидето.

– Какво? - попита тъпо Джонгхюн, чудейки се когато точно Кибум бе превъртял и защо му се бе изплъзнало от полезрението.

– Мисля, че каза, че му изневеряваш. - обясни услужливо Темин.

– Аз ли?!

– Не, възрастната съседка от третия етаж, която мирише на нафталин и има колекция от вълнени палта, които носи дори през лютото. - извъртя очите си Темин и обви ръката си около бицепса на Джинки, използвайки шанса, да го обара. - Естествено, че ти, умнико.

– Но аз не съм му изневерявал. - почеса се по главата Джонгхюн, чудейки се колко безопасно да отиде да вдигне Кибум. Не виждаше други потенциално възможни оръжия за масово изтребление, но дивата на Шайни можеше да бъде изобретателна, когато поискаше.

– Лъжец! - Кибум насочи показалеца си учудващо точно към Джонгхюн. - Чух те как говориш за нея!

– Нея? - повтори учуден Джинки, обръщайки се към Джонгхюн. – За какво говори Кибум?

– Убий ме, ако знам. - повдигна рамене Джонгхюн.

– Дай още една бутилка на хьонг и си уреден. - ухили се Темин.

Джонгхюн реши да го игнорира.

Вместо това съблече якето и надигна долния край на блузата си, слагайки го на носа си. Дори и любовта си имаше граница и тази воня определено я преминаваше.

Приближи се внимателно напред и клекна пред Кибум, който се опита да удари с една от домашните си пантофи, но слава Богу движенията му бяха прекалено мудни, за да успее и Джонгхюн хвана китката му преди да е замахнал.

– За коя нея говориш, Буми? -попита Джонгхюн нежно, опитвайки се да погали бузата му. Бързо се отказа, когато Кибум се опита да го ухапе. - Сериозно, нямам си на идея за какво иде реч.

– Не ме лъжи! - изплака Кибум от очите му потичайки черни сълзи.Кибум бе върл фен на черната очна линия. - Говореше си с някой по телефона. Какви чудесни форми имала. Как червеното и отивало. Как е най-важното момиче в живота. И как нямаш търпение да я покажеш на всички.

Джонгхюн избухна в смях.

– Джонг, какво по дяволите. - възмути се Джинки, виждайки раненото изражение на лицето на Кибум.

– Не мога да повярвам, че си си помислил, че ти изневерявам. - каза най-накрая Джонгхюн, хващайки лицето на Кибум с две ръце и обръщайки го към себе си, този път без никакви опити за откъсване на някой от пръстите му, да бъдат благословени небесата. - Говорех за новата си кола, глупаче.

– Новата ти кола?

– Да. Червено, спортно ауди. - кимна Джонгхюн.

– Искаш да кажеш, че се напих, повърнах отгоре си и съсипах тениска на Джи Стар, само защото си се хвалил за новата си кола? - каза Кибум и Джонгхюн реши, че е време да отдръпне ръката си.

– Бухтичке, аз не съм виновен, че ти си разбрал погрешно. Какво ще кажеш да те вдигнем на крака, да си вземем душ и да те приберем в леглото? - усмихна му се нервно Джонгхюн.

– Ким Джонгхюн. - започна бавно Кибум, много по-трезвено от колкото му се искаше на Джонгхюн. - Пише се труп.

– И ето това е нашия знак за отстъпление. - прошепна Темин, избутвайки Джинки извън банята и тръшвайки я зад себе си.

– ПОМОЩ!

– Ъм, Темин… - Джинки хвърли притеснен поглед затворена врата, където се чуваха звуци като от гаргара. – Не мислиш ли, че трябва, сещаш се… Да ми помогнем?

 

– Единственото за което се сещам в момента, хьонг, е че Мино го няма и това означа, че стаята ни е свободна. - каза съблазнително Темин, пъхайки ръката си долнището на пижамата на Джинки.

– ПОМОЩ! НЯКОЙ ДА СЕ УБАДИ НА 911!

Пръстите на Темин намериха път под боксерките на Джинки и изведнъж всички звуци на даване заглъхнаха.

Какво?

Един мъж си имаше своите нужди.


	3. Доктор ох

Джинки, беше абсолютно ужасен от зъболекари. Затова, когато след едноседмична борба с острата болка в един от мъдреците му, на съквартиранта му дойде до гуша – може би, защото Джинки прекарваше нощите в обикаляне на апартамента с бяла кърпа увита около лицето му, изглеждайки леко като обсебен – и му записа час в най - близкия зъболекарски кабинет, заплашвайки го, че ще разпространи слухът, че все още гледа Титаник и плаче на него, ако не отиде. Най - лошото бе, че наистина го правеше.

Джинки имаше много чувства, окей?

И ето че сега се намираше в чакалнята, треперейки като лист и оглеждайки се подозрително при всеки шум. Тъкмо бе на косъм от това да стане и да се прибере – какво пък, вече сме в 21 век и беше нормално мъжете да плачат! Джинки щеше да носи своите сълзи с гордост! – когато младата, усмихната сестра се показа от ъгъла, почти заслепявайки го с перфектната си усмивка. Сигурен знак, че и тя е от тъмната страна.

– Доктор Чои е готов да ви приеме – каза му тя мило, но Джинки нямаше да се остави да бъде подмамен от невинното й излъчване и големи цици. Не, той беше мъж с принципи – и със сълзи, които носеше с гордост!! – и за това кимна мъжествено, оглеждайки се за най - близкия изход, решавайки че на всеки са му позволени моменти на слабост. – Господине? Можете да влезете.

– Въпроса е дали ще мога да изляза… – промърмори Джинки и се изправи от мястото си, заобикаляйки сестра на внимателно разстояние, очаквайки да и порасне втора глава и чифт остри зъби към нея. Като онзи филм за демони стриптизьорки, които беше гледал с Темин.

– Последната врата от дясно – упъти го сестрата, повдигайки вежда, когато Джинки продължи да върви на заден ход, не я изпускайки от поглед. Просто не можеше да го направи. Ами какво ако криеше спринцовка някъде из джобовете си и чакаше удобен момент да я забие в гърба му, и после щяха да изкарат всичките му зъби, и щяха да си направят огърлица от тях, и Джинки никога повече нямаше да може да яде шоколадови солети, и пилешки бутчета, и-

И може би малко преувеличаваше.

Джинки продължи да отстъпва назад и коридора не беше безкраен – поне не все още, макар че ако това се превърнеше във филм на ужасите, Джинки подозираше, че скоро ще стане такъв – и гърбът му удари се блъсна в твърда повърхност. Джинки се обърна панирано – готов да захвърли кръстчето което носеше около вратът си и да изрецитира някой цитат от библията, която беше принуден да прочете, когато беше на девет – когато осъзна, че се е блъснал във врата. Беше на крачка от това да приложи екзорсизъм на врата. Бас хващаше, че и във Ватикана имаха такива случаи.

И Джинки, беше време да покажеш, че имаш топки.

– Влизам – заяви смело на сестра, която го гледаше без да премигва. – Вътре – добави, надявайки се това да предизвика някаква реакция. И едно ‘върни се жив’ щеше да му стигне.

Осъзнавайки, че няма да получи нищо – освен леко съмнителен поглед, който определено навяваше мисли, че притежателят му се чуди, дали да се обади на охраната – Джинки се обърна към вратата и вдигна ръка, почуквайки три пъти.

Какъв съдбовен звук.

– Влезте – чу се от вътре и Джинки преглътна, натискайки бравата колебливо. Очакваше вратата да изскърца злокобно, но това не се случи и това до някъде го успокои.

Миризмата на лекарства, която се усещаше леко в коридора, тук направо го удари в носът и коремът му се преобърна. Пристъпи вътре – за всеки случай не затваряйки вратата плътно – погледът му веднага попадайки стъклена витринка в която бяха изложени различни ченета. Имаше дори и отделни зъби, които нямаше как да са истински, нали?  
…  
– Вие сте господин И, предполагам? – попита приятен, мъжки глас и Джинки подскочи, най - накрая забелязвайки зъболекаря.  
Мамка му, слугите на дявола със сигурност бяха привлекателни.

– Д-да – изпиука Джинки с онова ужасно тинейджърско фалцето, от което си мислеше, че е се отървал завинаги. До тук с мъжествеността.  
– Защо не седнете? – усмихна му се Мино, сочейки на кожения стол, пред бюрото. Имаше приятна, ленива усмивка, до която Джинки лесно можеше да си представи, че се събужда.

Какво. По. Дяволите.

Джинки се обърна с гръб към привлекателния зъбол към врага си и си удари дискретна плесница, която до някъде успя да избистри мисълта му.  
Само до някъде. Защото когато се обърна обратно, мъжът го гледаше объркан с физиономия тип аз-съм-новородено-кученце-и-какво-е-това-нещо-което- е-закачено-на-задника-ми-и-мърда и това не беше библейско.

– Добре ли сте? – попита доктор Чои, в черните му очи, проблясвайки загриженост.

Да, напълно добре. Като се изключеше факта, че беше в зъболекарски кабинет и май си беше паднал по най - големия си кошмар и всеки момент щеше да върне закуската си върху чистия, бял пот.

– Идеално – изграчи в отговор. – Нещо против да остана прав?

Кратка, но затова пък много, много неловка пауза.

– Разбира се, че не – усмихна му се най - накрая зъболекарят и сякаш слънцето изгря в стаята.

О, мамка му. Това не беше добре.

– Е, какъв е проблемът ви, господин И.

‘Очите ти’ , помисли с доза замечтаност Джинки, която определено не беше в него, преди да дойде тук, ‘И ръцете, и усмивката ти.’

– Боли ме зъб – каза интелигентно, махайки неясно с ръка към устата си. – Много боли. Не в момента, защото се дрогирах с аулин, но вечер и хапчетата не помагат.

– И от колко дни сте така? – намръщи се Чои.

– Седмица – отговори нещастно Джинки, пристъпяйки от крак на крак.

– Трябвало е да дойдете по - рано – каза порицателно младия зъболекар и се изправи от столът си.

– Ами аз имам леееек страх от зъболекари – промърмори Джинки, извръщайки поглед настрани, усещайки как бузите му пламват.

– Да и аз започнах да подозирам нещо такова – смехът на Чои бе много по - близко от колкото трябваше да бъде и Джинки рискува поглед към него, за да го види на няколко крачки от себе си, гледайки го развеселено. – Нещо против да видя виновника.

Джинки поклати глупаво глава и зъболекарят се приближи до него, хващайки брадичката му и о, ръцете му бяха толкова нежни.

– Отворете широко.

Джинки премигна. Ципът си ли?

– Устата ви – допълни лекарят, сякаш прочел мислите му и Джинки побърза да го направи, срещайки красивите черни очи, вече знаейки, какво точно означава да си хипнотизиран. – Аха, ето го и проблема. Имате кариес, господин И.

– Можете да ме наричате Джинки – побърза да каже Джинки, едва сдържайки да не изскимти разочаровано, когато Чои го пусна и отстъпи назад.

– Мога ли? – попита Чои.

О, Божичко. Флиртуваха ли?

Не знайно защо, имаше усещането, че от сега нататък, много често ще идва тук


End file.
